Get Lucky
by IThoughtMYJokesWereBad
Summary: Heero and Duo are best friends. Everyone knows better than that, though. The teasing finally becomes too much. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: All rights go to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.**

Get Lucky

Heero curls up on the balcony, a steaming mug of apple cider in his hands. The Tokyo skyline spreads out before him, illuminated by millions of lights, creating a foggy haze that settles over the city. Above the haze, the stars and colonies glimmer against the navy background of the night sky. No clouds fly in the sky tonight, leaving the half-moon in full view. A shiver rattles Heero's body as a small gust of wind sweeps across the balcony. He clutches his cider closer to his chest.

A blanket is draped over Heero's shoulders then, the fuzzy material tickling his arms. He pulls it tighter around his body, dropping his head back to give a minute smile to his best friend, Duo. "Thanks."

Duo smiles back. He pulls the other chair closer to Heero, plopping down. Heero notices Duo reaches out for the mug, which he graciously hands. The two take turns sipping off the sweet drink as they gaze out at the city.

"I'm glad you're back," Heero eventually says, eyes focused on the Tokyo Sky Tree.

Duo presses the mug back into Heero's hands. His hand falls to rest on Heero's knee. "I am too."

Loud, rambunctious shouts ring in Heero's ears. He groans, pressing the pillow over his head. It offers little help. Accents from all over the world echo from the living room of the flat. Heero rolls his closed eyes.

Eventually, he clambers out of the guest bed. With dreary eyes and horrible halitosis, Heero pulls on the nearest clothing in an attempt to look somewhat presentable. In the end, he settles for one of Duo's enormous hoodies and a pair of skinny jeans. One glance in the mirror tells Heero that there is no taming his hair. He resolves to walk out and face the other four pilots, only after brushing his teeth of course.

When Heero finds the other pilots, they are all piled into Duo's living room. Wufei has Trowa in some sort of headlock. Duo is eating breakfast at the coffee table, sitting on the floor. Quatre is ridiculously curled into Duo's comfy armchair (arguably the comfiest piece of furniture Heero has ever sat on), dozing as if his friends weren't making the loudest noise in the world. Heero envies him.

Heero dodges the wrestling match and maneuvers his way to sit on the arm of Quatre's chair (the only safe spot in the room). He stirs a little as the chair shifts, lazily wiggles his fingers at Heero, and falls back asleep. Heero rolls his eyes. "Nice sweatshirt," Quatre comments, a sly tone to his sleep-rough voice. Heero ignores his words, not truly knowing if they are sleep talk or meant for him.

"Hey, 'Ro," Duo says from his seat in front of Heero on the floor. He tickles Heero's toes, smirking as him jerk his feet away from Duo.

"Morning," Heero replies, sticking his tongue out at him.

The wrestling finally cools down, resulting in a laughing Trowa and half-scowling Wufei. Trowa saunters over to Heero and Quatre's chair, sitting atop his sleeping boyfriend. "Hey, Heero," he says. "Nice sweatshirt," he chuckles, his voice holding the same sly tone Quatre had just moments before.

"That's what I said," Quatre murmurs from under his boyfriend, slowly waking up.

"Fun night last night, guys?" Trowa winks at Heero, suggestively waggling his eyebrows at Duo.

Both Heero and Duo look like deer in headlights.

"Um, er, uh," Heero stutters, mouth suddenly as dry as the Sahara.

"Shut up, Trowa." Duo chucks a remote at his older friend.

Trowa bats away the offending object. "Oooo, someone got lucky!" Then as an afterthought, he adds, "Or they wish they did and had to settle for their trusty left hand."

Duo's face turns beet red. "Trowa," he warns, trying to communicate Trowa's impending death with his eyes.

"Shut up, Trowa," Heero repeats Duo's earlier command.

Quatre shifts, sitting up. Trowa slides to rest in Quatre's lap. "Looks like they both had dates with their hands last night," Quatre comments, rubbing his eyes like a toddler.

Heero's mouth is agape. Duo is glaring at the floor and picking at his carpet.

Wufei chuckles. "Leave them alone, guys," he says, though Heero can tell he enjoys the teasing on his behalf.

"No, no, no, this is too good to stop," Trowa says with a devilish grin.

"Please stop," Heero mutters grumpily.

"I'll stop when you two finally come clean." The dare in Trowa's eyes is almost frightening.

The room is silent for quite some time, neither Heero nor Duo wanting to break the silence, and the others raptly watching their reactions. In the end, it's too much for Heero.

He hops off the arm of the chair, kneeling next to Duo. Heero roughly takes his braided friend's face in his hands, pulling his lips to his. Duo barely responds, which scares Heero at first. But when Heero pulls away, he sees the shock on Duo's face, good shock. In that moment, Heero finds himself wishing the other boys weren't there.

"Well someone's getting some tonight," Wufei mutters to no one in particular.


End file.
